


Was It Worth The Pain?

by IneffableCecilie



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Church scene, Crowley's feet hurt, Getting Together, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, The Nazis in the Church Scene (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableCecilie/pseuds/IneffableCecilie
Summary: Ive been reading fanfiction on ao3 for ages Now but never posted anything myself, but somehow the ineffable husbands fandom is so cute i just had to! This fic that i wrote for the 666 Ineffable Husbands collection is about Crowley's feet hurting because of the time he saved Aziraphale in the church!





	Was It Worth The Pain?

It feels like It has always been there. 

Aching in his toes and under his feet especially after walking for too long.

Yet he knows exactly when it happened.

One fateful day, 

He knew immediately that something was wrong and he knew what the risk was to him but it didn't matter:

_Aziraphale- worry- angel!- holy ground- Pain!- Relief!_

Clear in his memory as the night sky. 

Like the Sky had been once the church roof fell.

The pain had lessened then and then he had thought maybe it would go away again once he steps away from holy ground completely.

It had not.

Then he had thought he could miracle it away once Aziraphale wouln't see. 

It didn't work.

Aziraphale does not know, of course, and Crowley doesn't want him to. Aziraphale would feel sorry or be worried or try to owe him something. Crowley does Not want his friend to worry and he does Not want anything in return.

He did not do it for that.

He did it because he felt he had to.

Aziraphale was in Danger , no matter how little.

He had to help him.

He loves Aziraphale. 

Demon loving angel.

Aziraphale can't love him back, not like He does, with all sins involved, greed and lust and envy. 

Aziraphale would not want him, Crowley thinks.

The pain is just always there, part of him now after so many years of feeling it all the time.

It gets worse in summer.

He used to love the sun and feeling warm in it, used to hte that aziraphale had to of all places live in england where it's never sunny. 

Now he's glad.

His feet hurt in the sun, like remembering the burn from church ground all those years ago.

He still loved the warmth of the sun, but he can not stand it for long .

The pain gets too much.

He should be able to stomach it, he is immortal and a demon, he has bee through worse.

He has fallen. 

But he can't .

Crowley used to think he deserved it, deserves any kind of pain because he is a deon .

So he didn't discorporate fully to get a new functioning body.

Now, Aziraphale taught him that it is untrue , that he is loveable , that he doesnt deserve pain.

But Now he cant go ask for a new body anymore , they would kill him instead.

So he keeps suffering.

But he knows it was worth the pain whenever aziraphale smiles at him .

Aziraphale does find out, after the apocalypse , when they Switch Bodies.

He thinks it's just because of the Switch, thinks crowley can't have been in pain like that or he would have told him.

He miracles it away.

Heavenly miracles can take away pain caused by something holy.

He could have done it ages ago, he just never knew, because crowley never asked.

They both surivev.

Meet on a bench in St James Park, like always.

Switch back.

Crowley is so relieved that they both are alive that he doesnt notice that something is missing at first.

The pain.

He hasn't felt it in Aziraphales body so he doesnt miss it immediately.

But when he gets up and starts to walk, after a few steps he wants to gasp.

The pain is gone!

Aziraphale made the pain go Away!

He could cry he is so Happy.

But instead he goes to lunch with Aziraphale

He doest want to talk about something so sad Now.

Maybe some das he will tell him.

And maybe some day Aziaphale will kiss him and hug him and tell him: silly demon, he could have solved that all ages ago!

Because what ever Crowley thinks, Aziraphale does love him just like he loves him, at least as much, because he loves him like an angel loves everything but also like a Lover and like a best friend.

Crowley still loves him too of course and kisses him back.

And they lived happily ever After! 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was Bad, its the first Time i wrote something like this!
> 
> I Think i Read a fic with this trope a while ago, if you know which One it is Let me know and i will tag it as inspired by!


End file.
